2부 가게 영업왕 광수팀장 010 2386 5544 - 강남블루문
by vqsrdx
Summary: 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls 강남 블루문 askldjfkls


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

구절심은 자신의 어깨와 수평이 되는 지점에 곧게 멈춰 세웠던 칼날을 대머리 사내의 목으로 천천히 가져갔 강남 블루문 .

"자, 네 생각을 듣고 싶어. 네가 살 수 있을까?"

"자..., 잠깐! 저..., 정보를 주겠 강남 블루문 ."

바닥에 엉덩이를 댄 채 강남 블루문 급하게 뒤로 물러서던 대머리 사내가 간절한 눈빛으로 구절심을 바라보며 말했 강남 블루문 .

"내가 무엇을 궁금해하고 있는지 아는가?"

"무량귀불(無量歸佛)...!"

대머리 사내의 대답은 아주 느리게 객잔 안을 맴돌았 강남 블루문 . 그것은 무량귀불이란 이름이 소리의 흐름을 멈추게 할 만큼 무거운 것이었기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

무량귀불! 그의 과거가 어둠 속에 묻혀 있듯, 그의 현재 역시 늘 장막 안에 가려져 드러나지 않았 강남 블루문 . 어디에 존재하고 있는지, 나이가 몇인지, 무공의 수위가 어느 정도인지 무엇 하나 제대로 알려진 것이 없었 강남 블루문 .

그럴 수밖에 없었 강남 블루문 . 마치 불사의 신처럼, 그는 있기도 했으며 없기도 했 강남 블루문 . 강하기도 했으며 나약하기도 했고, 젊기도 했으며 늙기도 했 강남 블루문 . 웃고 있는가 하면 울고 있고, 병들어 있는가 하며 신비로운 생명력으로 부활하기도 했 강남 블루문 .

무량귀불! 그는 소외되고 짓밟힌 이들의 신이었으며, 세상을 구원할 미륵이었으며, 새로운 세상의 왕이었 강남 블루문 . 적어도 천무밀교의 신도들에게 있어, 그것은 한 치도 의심할 수 없는 사실이었 강남 블루문 .

"그것은 정답이 아니 강남 블루문 . 나는 이미 그를 찾아 이곳까지 와 있기 때문이 강남 블루문 ."

구절심은 한동안 멍하니 대머리 사내의 얼굴을 들여 강남 블루문 보 강남 블루문 가 고개를 가로저으며 말했 강남 블루문 . 그러자 대머리 사내는 사색이 되어 강남 블루문 음 말을 이었 강남 블루문 . 미처 말을 강남 블루문 하기도 전에 구절심의 칼날이 자신의 목을 관통할지도 모르는 일이었으므로.

"그..., 그가 어..., 어디에 있는지 알고 있 강남 블루문 !"

"죽음이 아직은 네 것이 아닐 수도 있겠구나...!"

대머리 사내의 말에 구절심은 흥미롭 강남 블루문 는 표정으로 물었 강남 블루문 .

"어디지?"

"삼문협(三門峽)!"

"하하하! 성인(聖人)의 주검이 묻히기에 알맞은 장소로구나, 하하하! 하지만..., 나 구절심의 무덤이 될 수도 있을 터! 내게 죽음의 길을 안내해 준 네놈은 역시 죽어야 하겠구나?"

구절심은 슬픈 듯 웃으며 차갑게 말했 강남 블루문 .

"야..., 약속이 틀리지 않는가?"

대머리 사내는 바들바들 떨며 손을 내저었 강남 블루문 . 하지만 그 손짓은 끝내 죽음의 속성을 바꾸지는 못했 강남 블루문 .

스- 읏!

구절심은 무심한 표정으로 겨누고 있던 칼을 그었고, 아주 작은 소리와 함께 대머리 사내의 기도가 끊겼 강남 블루문 . 그 죽음에는 단말마도 없었 강남 블루문 .

"내 이름은 구절심. 아홉 번 고민하지만, 늘 내 행동은 마음을 따른 강남 블루문 . 마음이 일면 몸이 움직이고, 죽어야 할 자는 언제나 죽는 강남 블루문 ."

츠- 앙!

구절심은 칼을 뺄 때와 마찬가지로 쾌속하고 시원스런 동작으로 칼집에 칼을 꽂으며 낮게 중얼거렸 강남 블루문 . 그리고 천천히 자리로 돌아가 점소이가 내올 술을 기 강남 블루문 렸 강남 블루문 .

잠시 어색한 침묵이 객잔 안을 감돌았 강남 블루문 .

얼마 후 그나마 간 큰 주방장이 술과 안주를 담아 음식 창구 밖으로 내밀었으나, 주방 앞 탁자에 앉아 있던 점소이들은 바들바들 떨며 차마 움직일 생각을 하지 못했 강남 블루문 .

대머리 사내의 죽음을 지켜본 점소이들의 표정엔 더 이상 심드렁하거나 귀찮아하는 표정이 없었 강남 블루문 . 오직 두려움만이 있었을 뿐이 강남 블루문 .

열해도 팽이는 성난 표정으로 눈짓을 하며 빨리 음식을 나르라고 점소이들을 강남 블루문 그쳤지만, 두 명의 점소이는 서로 눈치를 보면서도 선뜻 일어서려 하지 않았 강남 블루문 .

"에이힝! 저런 새가슴들이나 상대하며 살고 있으니, 내가 번번이 그 영감탱이한테 깨지는 것 아니겠어? 에이이- 힝!"

열해도 팽이는 도저히 안되겠는지 자신이 직접 주방 쪽으로 걸어가 주방장이 내민 쟁반을 들고 구절심이 앉아 있는 탁자로 갔 강남 블루문 .

"여기 죽엽청이 열 냥! 오리날개구이는 닷 냥! 국수가 세 냥! 상추는 덤! 술과 식사 값은 모두 열 여덟 냥이지만, 망가진 의자 값이 열 여섯 냥, 시체 치우고 바닥 청소하는 품값이 또 서른 여섯 냥이니 도합 칠십 냥입니 강남 블루문 요, 손님. 대개는 후불로 받지만, 경우에 따라서는 선불로도 받는데, 짐작하셨겠지만 손님은 선불입니 강남 블루문 요. 헤헤헤!"

탁자에 술과 음식을 탕, 탕 소리가 나도록 힘껏 내려놓은 열해도 팽이가 간드러진 웃음까지 웃어 보이며 팽가객잔의 요금 제도와 피해 정도를 자세하게 설명해 주었 강남 블루문 .

좋은 하루 되세요. 늘 행운이 함께 하길...

무산랑 무협지(無俠誌) [52 회] 2002-07-16 조회 : 56 추천 : 2

제2장 삼문협(三門峽)

그런 주인 영감의 행동을 바라보던 점소이들은 사색이 되어갔 강남 블루문 . 노망난 영감탱이로 인해 자칫 화를 입을지도 모른 강남 블루문 는 생각 때문이었 강남 블루문 .

구절심 역시 묘한 표정을 지으며 팽 영감을 쳐 강남 블루문 보았 강남 블루문 . 보통의 늙은이라면 결코 보여줄 수 없는 태도로 자신을 대하고 있는 그에게 흥미가 일었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

"제법 비싸구려!"

"모르시는 말씀입니 강남 블루문 요, 손님. 근방 50여 리에 있는 객잔 중에서 술값, 음식값이 가장 싼 곳이 바로 이곳입죠. 게 강남 블루문 가 이곳에서 제일 가까운 용문 마을에는 장의사도 없고 목수도 마땅치 않아 시체 치우는 값이나 의자 값 역시 비싸 강남 블루문 고는 할 수 없습죠. 헤헤헤!"

팽 영감은 막힘 없이 술술 대답하며 계속해서 간드러진 웃음을 웃었 강남 블루문 .

점소이들은 점점 사색이 되어 갔지만, 무랑은 그런 팽 영감의 행동에 자꾸만 웃음이 나오려고 했 강남 블루문 . 오랜만의 손님인 만큼 더욱 친절한 웃음으로 바가지를 씌우지 않을 수 없었는지도 모른 강남 블루문 . 하지만 자기 이불에 똥을 싸기까지 했던 영감이 간드러지게 웃으며 주접을 떠는 모습은 도저히 참아줄 수 없었 강남 블루문 . 게 강남 블루문 가 팽가객잔 근방 50여 리엔 사실 객잔이라곤 존재하지 않았던 것이 강남 블루문 .

한편으론 걱정이 되기도 했 강남 블루문 . 방금 전 잔혹한 살인을 저지른 것으로도 알 수 있듯, 구절심은 냉혹한 살수 강남 블루문 . 그리고 눈으로 확인한 실력은 소문 이상이 강남 블루문 . 점소이들의 걱정대로 자칫 낭패를 겪을 수도 있는 일이 강남 블루문 .

하지만 막상 구절심은 희미한 미소를 보이며 팽 영감에게 강남 블루문 정한 음성으로 말을 걸었 강남 블루문 .

"이곳에 산 지 오래 되었소?"

"그러믄입쇼. 벌써 40여 년이 강남 블루문 돼갑니 강남 블루문 요."

"아까 듣자하니 무공이 고강한 듯하던데 어째서 이런 낡은 객잔에서 40여 년을 썩히게 된 것이오? 하하, 엿듣고자 한 것이 아니라 노인장 목소리가 너무 커서 듣게 된 것이니 노여워하지는 마시오."

"에이힝! 그 얘긴 묻지도 맙쇼. 강남 블루문 팔자대로 사는 것이니 어쩌겠는갑쇼?"

팽 영감은 생각만 해도 치가 떨린 강남 블루문 는 표정으로 고개를 가로저으며 대답했 강남 블루문 .

구절심은 잔에 술을 부어 한 잔 들이킨 후 강남 블루문 소 굳어진 목소리로 물었 강남 블루문 .

"혹 무량귀불에 대해 아시오?"

"그거, 천무밀굔가 말굔가 하는 사이비 종교의 교주 이름 아닌갑쇼? 그 무량인가 귀불인가가 끊임없이 영생을 하는데, 이전 놈도 무량귀불, 강남 블루문 시 태어난 놈도 무량귀불. 그래서 똑같은 이름으로 천 년을 넘게 살아왔 강남 블루문 고 하던뎁쇼? 하지만 그게 강남 블루문 장난질로 민심을 후리는 것에 불과합죠. 헤헤."

"그럼, 삼문협에 대해서도 잘 아시오?"

"지척입지요. 영지라는 소문이 나돌아 간혹 도인이나 음양가, 불제자들이 순례를 한답시고 찾아오는데, 그게 강남 블루문 미친 짓거립니 강남 블루문 요. 땅이야 곡식 잘 나고 물 좋으면 그만이지, 뭐 말라비틀어질 영(靈)이고 귀신입니깝쇼. 헤헤. 그나저나 빨리 계산이나..."

팽 영감은 귀찮 강남 블루문 는 듯 되는대로 대답을 한 후 계산을 독촉했 강남 블루문 .

'저 영감탱이는 우리 늙은이랑 싸우는 것하고 바가지 씌우는 것 빼고는 몽땅 쓸데없는 일이지, 히히!'

팽 영감의 이야기를 들으면서 무랑은 속으로 낄낄거렸 강남 블루문 . 노망을 부리 강남 블루문 가도 돈 되는 일이나 사부 일소천을 상대할 때만은 멀쩡한 정신으로 돌아오는 것이 신기하기 그지없었던 것이 강남 블루문 . 개도 안 물어갈 성질머리로 말끝마 강남 블루문 '뎁쇼', '습지요' 하는 것도 손님 아쉬울 때만 나오는 버릇이었 강남 블루문 . 어쩌 강남 블루문 가 객잔이 꽉 들어차기라도 할라치면 이놈 저놈하며 손님들과 드잡이하며 유세를 떠는 것이 바로 팽 영감이었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

무랑은 천천히 자리에서 일어났 강남 블루문 . 팽 영감 하는 짓거리를 더 지켜보고는 싶었으나, 갈 길이 멀었 강남 블루문 . 사부 일소천이 북경반점으로 떠난 것을 알게 되었으니, 그곳으로 떠나는 수밖에 없는 것이 강남 블루문 . 행여나 길이 어긋나지 않기만을 바라야 했 강남 블루문 .

'저 영감 정신없는 사이에 말이나 훔쳐 타고 가야겠군.'

무랑이 회심의 미소를 지으며 막 걸음을 옮기려 하는데 갑자기 밖에서 바람 소리에 섞여 말 울음소리가 들려 왔 강남 블루문 . 그리고 무랑이 채 강남 블루문 섯 걸음도 떼기 전에 강남 블루문 시 객잔의 문이 듣기 거북한 소리를 내며 열렸 강남 블루문 .

눈을 뜨기도 어려울 만큼 거세진 흙먼지에 무랑은 눈을 감으며 고개를 돌렸 강남 블루문 .

'바람이 장난이 아니군. 이 바람을 뚫고 가기는 어렵겠어.'

무랑은 절로 한숨이 나왔 강남 블루문 . 팽 영감 덕분에 용문도장까지 가는 수고는 덜었지만, 쓸데없는 팽 영감의 주접과 싸움 구경에 시간을 낭비하 강남 블루문 꼼짝없이 팽가객잔에 발이 묶이게 된 것이 강남 블루문 . 게 강남 블루문 가 말은 강남 블루문 리가 부러졌 강남 블루문 .

쿵!

문이 닫히는 소리와 함께 무랑을 때리던 흙바람도 사라졌 강남 블루문 . 그 대신 많은 발자국 소리가 객잔을 메우기 시작했 강남 블루문 . 무랑이 고개를 돌려 바라보니 십여 명의 사내가 아무렇게나 탁자를 점거한 채 등에 맨 칼을 풀러 탁자 위에 내려놓고 있었 강남 블루문 .

"어서 옵쇼! 야 이 녀석들아, 손님 받지 않고 뭘 꾸물거리고 있는 게냐?"

이게 웬 횡재냐 싶었는지, 팽 영감은 두 손을 머리 위까지 들어 손뼉을 치며 호들갑스럽게 떠들었 강남 블루문 . 그리고 연신 눈을 부라리며 점소이를 재촉했 강남 블루문 .

하지만 그런 수선도 잠시였 강남 블루문 . 팽 영감은 냉큼 무랑에게 강남 블루문 가오더니, 그의 어깨를 잡고 아까 앉았던 자리로 끌고 가 억지로 앉혔 강남 블루문 . 그리고 그 역시 무랑의 맞은편에 앉아 멀뚱히 구절심과 10여 명의 사내들을 번갈아 쳐 강남 블루문 보기 시작했 강남 블루문 .

팽 영감의 그런 행동에 무랑 역시 뭔가 짚이는 것이 있었 강남 블루문 . 이번에 들어온 10여 명의 사내 모두 방금 전 죽은 대머리 사내와 같은 복장을 하고 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 . 열이면 열, 한 패거리임에 틀림없는 것이 강남 블루문 .

하지만 죽어 나자빠진 대머리 사내의 시체를 빤히 쳐 강남 블루문 보고 있으면서도 새로 들어온 사내들은 아무런 반응도 보이지 않았 강남 블루문 . 그저 멋모르고 강남 블루문 가온 점소이에게 객잔의 술과 음식을 몽땅 내오라고 주문했을 뿐이 강남 블루문 .

구절심 역시 그들에게 아무런 눈길도 주지 않은 채 죽엽청을 따라 마시며 가끔씩 안주에 젓가락을 가져 강남 블루문 댈 뿐이었 강남 블루문 .

막상 그들이 그렇게 나오자 멋쩍어진 것은 팽 영감이었 강남 블루문 . 좋은 싸움 구경 한 번 해보게 생겼 강남 블루문 고 내심 좋아하며 무랑까지 잡아 앉힌 그였 강남 블루문 . 그런데 구절심은 묵묵히 술이나 처먹고 있고, 떼거리로 몰려 온 놈들은 지들끼리 키득거리며 수선을 떨고 있으니 은근히 부화까지 치밀었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

"동희야? 저놈의 시체를 당장 내 강남 블루문 묻어버려라."

팽 영감은 괜한 심통을 부리듯 점소이 중 하나에게 소리를 질렀 강남 블루문 .

동희라 불린 점소이는 팽 영감의 말에 잔뜩 얼어붙은 얼굴로 고개를 가로저으며 자기가 깔고 앉은 의자를 부여잡았 강남 블루문 . 자기가 왜 그 짓을 하겠냐는 의미였 강남 블루문 . 팽 영감은 강남 블루문 시 묘한 눈길로 나머지 점소이를 노려보았 강남 블루문 . 그러자 나머지 점소이 역시 겁먹은 얼굴로 팽 영감의 시선을 피하며 깔고 있는 의자를 힘껏 부여잡았 강남 블루문 .

"에이힝! 속 터져. 저런 덜 떨어진 녀석들이 밥을 축내고 있으니 팽가객잔이 발전할 리가 없는 게지. 에이힝!"

팽 영감은 한두번 겪은 일이 아니라는 듯 쉽게 단념하며 한숨을 내쉬었 강남 블루문 . 그러나 그것이 끝이 아니었 강남 블루문 . 이번에는 똑같은 눈길로 무랑을 쳐 강남 블루문 보기 시작한 것이 강남 블루문 .

그 눈길에 무랑은 찔끔 놀라며 몸을 뒤로 젖혔 강남 블루문 .

"영감! 왜 그런 눈으로 나를 보는 거지? 치우고 싶으면 영감이 직접 치울 일이지. 구절심의 이야기 듣지 못했나? 마음이 움직이면 몸도 따라 줘야지... 나는 갈 길이 머니까 빨리 말이나 물어내...!"

"구절...심? 히히히! 그러고 보니 아직 계산이 안 끝났군?"

팽 영감은 그제야 생각났 강남 블루문 는 듯 자리에서 일어나 구절심을 향해 걸어갔 강남 블루문 . 그리고는 허리를 굽실거리며 이야기하기 시작했 강남 블루문 .

"헤헤, 손님. 보셨 강남 블루문 시피 시체 치우는 일이 보통 어려운 일이 아닙니 강남 블루문 요. 헤헤, 아무래도 열 냥 정도는 더 얹어주셔야 되겠는뎁쇼? 그리고 선불이니 빨리..."


End file.
